See No Evil
| season = 1 | number = 56 | image = File:See No Evil Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 24 February, 1993 | director = Dan Riba | writer = Martin Pasko | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Day of the Samurai | next1 = The Demon's Quest Part I | previous2 = The Cat and the Claw Part II | next2 = Beware the Gray Ghost }} See No Evil is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. The episode introduces the character of Lloyd Ventrix, better known as the "Invisible Man". This episode is also notable for being the first episode production wise, to feature the traditional Batman character Lucius Fox. See No Evil was originally intended to be the the 17th produced episode but the production was delayed, reason why it's one of the last episodes of the first season aired at number 56. (For more details see Notes) Synopsis A convict named LLoyd Ventrix comes into possession of a fabric that can render him invisible. He uses this ability to steal, running afoul of Batman. But his more sinister motive is to kidnap his young daughter from her mother's custody by posing as her imaginary friend, "Mojo". Plot In a somewhat run-down suburb of Gotham City, a window of a house opens, seemingly of its own accord, and then a disembodied voice wakes the young girl sleeping in her bedroom, Kimmy. She wakes up and greets her friend, "Mojo." To her delight, invisible hands place a gold locket around her neck, and Mojo promises to bring a pearl necklace when he next visits. Kimmy mentions that she and her mother are planning to move away soon, and there is shock in Mojo's voice. Then Kimmy's mother, Helen, comes in, asking who Kimmy was talking to. Kimmy says, Mojo, and Helen chuckles, thinking her daughter has an imaginary friend. The next day, a man, Lloyd Ventrix, enters the men's room at a jewelry expo, and covers himself in a sheath of grey material. He presses a button on his watch, and becomes invisible. He then walks outside and proceeds to lift jewels off their displays in plain sight, as people stare, baffled. Bruce Wayne happens to be attending the expo, and after a quick costume change, takes off after the invisible man. He corners him at a construction site, and throws a can of paint at him to reveal his form. However, Ventrix touches his watch again, and the paint burns away, making him invisible again. He taunts Batman, who is unable to follow his voice because of the echoes caused by the narrow walls of the site, then gives him a sound beating before slipping away. Back at his hideout, Ventrix becomes visible again, then empties out his loot. Looking at a photo of Kimmy, he says bitterly that Helen, his ex-wife, is trying to take his daughter away from him. He vows that he won't let her. Helen drops Kimmy off at school, and then goes to her job as a cashier at a grocery store. On her lunch break, she is confronted by Ventrix. He swears that he's not only turned over a new leaf, but is doing very well, and can provide Helen and Kimmy with everything they need. Helen refuses to have anything to do with him, and ignores his pleas to at least be allowed to see Kimmy. Bruce remembers the name of a scientist, Dr. Karos, who approached Wayne Tech with a "Cloak of Invisibility" project. Lucius Fox remembers that they were interested, but Karos suddenly withdrew his proposal before they could close a deal. Karos passed away a couple months ago, but his assistant, Sam Giddell, is still alive. Batman confronts Giddell at Karos' old lab, and he swears that he was working in there at the time of the robbery. Seeing a roll of the special plastic Karos invented, Batman asks how it works. Giddell explains that when an electrical current is run through the plastic, it bends light instead of absorbing it, making it invisible. However, the electricity also makes the plastic toxic, which is why Karos withdrew his proposal. Giddell has been trying to correct the problem, but without success, and so he is preparing to destroy all of the plastic. He has also noticed that some of it seems to be missing. Batman asks who else might know about the plastic, and Giddell remembers the "errand boy" who worked in the office, an ex-convict, named Lloyd Ventrix. That night, Batman tracks down Helen outside her house, to tell her about the plastic. Unknown to either of them, inside, "Mojo" is giving Kimmy the pearl necklace he promised her, and then leads her by the hand out of her window, to show her a "surprise." Realizing the truth behind Kimmy's "imaginary friend", Helen rushes back inside and sees her daughter gone. Since she has only been gone a few minutes, Batman takes off after them. In an abandoned drive-in theater, "Mojo" reveals his face, telling Kimmy who he really is. Kimmy recoils, since her mother has always warned her that her father is a "bad man." Ventrix tries to drag her into the car, when Batman catches up with them. As he subdues Ventrix, Kimmy runs back home. Ventrix gets into his car, which he has also sheathed in the plastic, and turns it invisible, before driving straight at Batman. He manages to jump onto the roof of the car, which crashes after a wild chase. After driving off a set of elevated train tracks, the two men end up on a roof beneath a water tower. Ventrix beats Batman severely, ignoring his warnings about the suit's toxicity. Finally, Batman throws a trio of Bat Stars into the water tower, causing a shower of water that reveals Ventrix's outline. With his foe no longer invisible, Batman pummels Ventrix into submission. On a later night, Kimmy is talking to someone outside her window, saying that she and Helen will be moving away to where Ventrix can't find them. Helen rushes in, alarmed, and asks who she is talking to. Kimmy says, Batman. Helen, who has been hearing Kimmy talk to Batman a lot lately, doesn't believe her – not knowing that this time at least, Batman is indeed on the roof of their house. Cast ---- }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Dan Riba Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Character Debut Episodes Category:Minor Villains Episodes